Xena & Ares True Love
by juliepinheiro
Summary: A história do amor conflituoso entre a Princesa Gerreira e o Deus da Guerra. Se passa logo depois do nascimento de Eva.
1. BRIGA ENTRE IRMÃOS

**BRIGA ENTRE IRMÃOS.**

**Parte I:**

Gabrielle inquieta rodeava o acampamento. Xena por sua vez, com uma expressão sonolenta e tranqüila, aconchegava a pequena Eva em seus braços, balançando-a suavemente na tentativa de acalmá-la.

Ainda nervosa, Gabrielle subiu disfarçadamente suas mãos e coçou a cabeça de forma eufórica, levando entre seus dedos alguns fios do seu cabelo loiro. De repente ela parou de andar e descansou suas mãos sobre a cintura, e então encarou Xena por alguns minutos enraivada.

Xena: Gabrielle ela está bem. É só um resfriado, crianças adoecem o tempo todo.

Gabrielle: Mas Xena... Ela está fervendo!

Xena pôs a mão levemente sobre a testa da pequena Eva, que lutava contra o sono e forçava os olhos a permanecerem abertos. Em seguida olhou para Gabrielle sarcástica.

Xena: Ela só está um pouco acima da temperatura, não está fervendo rainha amazona do drama.

O tom de gozação deixou Gabrielle irritada. Seu olhar foi o suficiente para Xena recuar.

Gabrielle: Eu me preocupo com ela Xena. Já não basta os Deuses condenando-a à morte? Não quero que ela corra mais nenhum risco.

Xena deu um sorriso reconfortante para a amiga. Aproximou-se dela e colocou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro e pressionou, tentando livrá-la da tensão.

Xena: Eu sei Gaby. Eu estaria preocupada se realmente fosse algo sério. Você confia em mim?

Gabrielle hesitou em responder. Xena a encarou em busca de uma resposta.

Gabrielle: Você sabe que sim.

Xena: Então acho que o problema está resolvido. Vamos dormir, já está tarde e amanhã cedo partiremos, o Argo detesta este lugar.

Gabrielle: Você que manda princesa guerreira.

Gabrielle fez graça e quebrou a tensão entre as duas, Xena deu uma risada gostosa que contagiou até mesmo a pequena Eva que finalmente aconchegou-se nos braços da mãe e cedeu ao sono. Gabrielle deitou-se no cobertor improvisado que lhes servia de cama, Xena deitou-se ao seu lado, acomodando Eva entre seus braços.

O sono delas não durou por muito tempo, Eva, incomodada com o resfriado, começou a chorar, despertando imediatamente a ambas.

Xena: Pode deixar Gaby, volta a dormir que eu vou dar uma volta com ela.

Gabrielle: Tem certeza Xena? Eu posso ir. Não estou com sono.

Gabrielle falava baixinho sem nem ao menos conseguir abrir os olhos. Xena rio da condição da amiga.

Xena: Não precisa. Eu vou.

Xena levantou-se cuidadosamente com o bebê, pegou uma pequena bolsa ao lado de Gabrielle e afastou-se um pouco do acampamento, para que a amiga podesse dormir.

Um pouco mais afastada ela tirou um paninho da bolsa, estendeu em cima de uma pedra e sentou-se com a pequena no colo, que ainda chorava. Xena ninava Eva e acariciava o seu rostinho, quando de repente seus olhos sonolentos sumiram de sua face e foram substituídos por uma expressão de preocupação e em seguida uma de desprezo.

Xena: O que você quer?

Bastou que ela dissesse algo para que Ares aparecesse, encostado a uma árvore e observando, sorridente, as duas.

Xena: Não sei se você sabe, mas...não gosto que fique vigiando a mim e a minha filha á noite. Na verdade não gosto que nos vigie hora nenhuma.

Ares sem dá importância às palavras de Xena, aproximou-se ela olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Ela por sua vez ficou sem ação.

Ares: Posso?

Ele estendeu as mãos. Xena ainda sem ação hesitou um pouco, mas o olhar fixo de Ares a deixava sem forças para negar-lhe algo, e então colocou Eva em seus braços. A pequena segurava seus dedos com tal força que parecia não querer deixá-lo. E de repente parou de chorar e aconchegou-se em seus braços. Confusa, Xena sentiu um grande alívio ainda misturado com um pouco de dúvida.

Xena: O que está fazendo?

Ares: Tentando fazê-la dormir.

Xena: Não tente ser sarcástico.

Ares respondeu com um olhar de dúvida, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Xena: Ares... Eva significa a sua morte.

Ares abaixou o rosto, voltando o olhar para Eva, decepcionado. Alguns segundos depois voltou seu olhar para Xena.

Ares: Você ainda não entendeu, não é? (Pausa) –Ares se aproximava devagar - Prefiro morrer em seus braços, a não tê-la nos meus.

Xena ficava cada vez mais confusa e demonstrava isso claramente em sua face. Ares continuava a se aproximar e fitava seus olhos. No seu olhar tinha algo que Xena nunca havia visto nele, sinceridade.

Xena: Você não desiste não é?

Ares: Nunca.

Ela já podia sentir a respiração dele próxima. Um arrepio gostoso subiu pela sua espinha, e ela parecia hipnotizada com o olhar profundo que a encarava. Ele sussurrou.

Ares: Quero ser o pai da Eva, quero ficar com você e... (pausa) quero ter um filho com você.

Aquelas últimas palavras pareciam à solução perfeita para desencantá-la. Imediatamente ela se afastou.

Xena: Então é isso. Quer um herdeiro, para que quando a era dos Deuses acabe ainda tenha sua linhagem na terra.

Ares afastou-se e colocou Eva sentada em cima do paninho. Num movimento rápido empurrou Xena contra uma árvore com veracidade, segurando com força em sua cintura. Xena ficou paralisada apenas ouvindo a respiração ofegante de ambos.

Ares: Será que é tão difícil entender? Eu te amo. Não quero nada a mais ou nada a menos, quero você. Entendo que seja difícil de acreditar, afinal nosso passado não é algo que possa ser apagado facilmente, mas por que não experimenta me dá uma chance?

A fala firme de Ares a estremeceu. Não podia negar que queria acreditar em cada palavra, mas não sabia se devia. Ainda irado ele roubou-lhe um longo e intenso beijo deixando os dois ainda mais ofegantes. Xena inclinou seu rosto como se não quisesse descolar seus lábios dos dele. Entretanto depois de perceber o que estava fazendo ela afastou-se. Para sua surpresa Ares apenas a largou.

Ares: Boa noite.

Ele falou ainda gaguejando, Xena não tinha forças nem ao menos para respondê-lo. Ares acenou para Eva e desapareceu, que assustada voltou a chorar. Xena a carregou e voltou a niná-la, porém ainda pensando no que Ares havia lhe dito.

**Parte II:**

Na manhã seguinte, Gabrielle notou que Xena estava visivelmente incomodada com algo.

Gabrielle: Xena você está bem?

Xena: Estou sim, porquê?

Xena soltou um olhar desconfiado para Gabrielle que respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Gabrielle: Tem algo te incomodando, eu sei...

Xena: Não é nada Gabrielle, só estou um pouco cansada. Não consegui dormir graças a essa mocinha.

Mãe e filha brincavam com uma cumplicidade contagiante. Mas a tentativa de mudar de assunto não teve sucesso, Gabrielle continuou a insistir.

Gabrielle: Não é o sono que está te afetando.

Xena olhou para Gabrielle, com uma expressão sarcástica e de dúvida.

Xena: Acha que eu estou afetada com algo? Não estou afetada com nada Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: Eu odeio quando você faz isso. Depois de todos esses anos juntas ainda acha que pode simplesmente fingir que não tem nada te afligindo. Quando eu tenho problemas eu te conto, mas você...

Antes que ela podesse terminar Xena tapou-lhe a boca e sinalizou pedindo por silêncio. Entregou-lhe Eva e de repente puxou um homem muito ferido detrás das árvores. Gabrielle olhou assustada e abraçou Eva.

Xena: Por que está nos seguindo?

Ele respondeu baixo e bem devagar, pressionando uma da suas feridas e procurando por fôlego.

Homem: Você é (Pausa) Xena?

Xena confirmou com a cabeça.

Gabrielle: Meu Zeus! O que aconteceu com você?

Gabrielle, assustada, observava os ferimentos profundos e previa que ele não agüentaria por muito tempo.

Homem: Precisava avisá-la. Atacaram uma aldeia a alguns kilometros ao norte. Mataram todos (Pausa) todos os seguidores de Elai. Estavam em busca da localização da sua criança Xena!

Gabrielle abraçou Eva, como reflexo de proteção, e olhou preocupada para Xena.

Xena: Sabe quem invadiu sua aldeia?

Homem: O exército de... de... A... Ares...

Xena tentou ajudar de todas as formas o pobre homem, mas seus ferimentos eram muito graves e nem o conhecimento avançado de medicina que detinha poderia ajudá-lo. Naquele momento nada mais podia. Então ele apertou forte em sua mão e deu o último suspiro de vida. Gabrielle abaixou a cabeça em luto e logo depois se voltou para a pequena Eva que começara a chorar.

Xena não queria acreditar. Estava magoada. Por um momento passara por sua cabeça acreditar em tudo que Ares havia lhe dito na noite anterior. Mas que erro o dela. Foi naquele momento que lembrou-se porque nunca havia acreditado nele. Gabrielle acordou-a do transe.

Gabrielle: Xena!

Ela se virou para a amiga e a filha, ainda atordoada.

Xena: Oi?

Gabrielle: O que vamos fazer? Ares não pode simplesmente sair matando seguidores de Elai.

Xena: Espera Gabrielle!

Ela tentava pensar com clareza.

O que o homem havia dito não fazia muito sentido. Ares sabia muito bem onde Eva estava. Teria ele feito aquilo para chamar sua atenção? Para atingi-la? Magoá-la?

Xena: Vamos.

Gabrielle: Mas Xena...

Xena levantou-se e seguiu o caminho sem dar a mínima atenção ao que a amiga tinha a dizer. Gabrielle, por sua vez, apenas pegou a bolsa e a seguiu.

Gabrielle: Para onde estamos indo?

Xena: Vamos passar a noite em alguma aldeia próxima a atingida. Essa é a área onde há mais seguidores de Elai na Grécia. Se o objetivo de Ares é atingi-los com certeza seu próximo alvo será uma das aldeias por perto. E quando eles atacarem novamente, estaremos lá.

**Parte III:**

Andaram por horas até encontrarem a aldeia mais próxima da que havia sido destruída. Já tinha até mesmo anoitecido e seus pés já doíam dentro das botas maltratadas.

Ao chegarem à taverna local atraíram muitos olhares de medo, que chegavam a dar arrepios na espinha de Gabrielle.

Xena: Boa noite. Vocês têm algum quarto vago por aqui?

A taverna estava silenciosa. Gabrielle carregava a pequena Eva e observava os olhares amedontrados enquanto Xena conversava com o taverneiro.

Xena: Cinco dinares?

Um jovem moço aproximou-se de Gabrielle. Era a primeira vez que via naquela aldeia alguém que parecia não a temer. Simpático ele deu-lhe um sorriso e perguntou:

Jovem: Ela é Xena?

Xena olhou para o jovem que recuou com medo.

Gabrielle: É ela mesma. Não liga não, a Xena não é muito sociável. Eu sei que ela parece meio violenta, mas ela não morde não.

Gabrielle ironizou. Xena ignorou a brincadeira.

Taverneiro: Você é mesmo Xena?

Xena: Sim. Por quê?

Taverneiro: Por quê não me disse antes? A estadia para você e sua amiga é de graça.

Gabrielle sussurrou.

Gabrielle: Anos com você e eu sou só 'a amiga de Xena'. Eu queria que pelo menos uma vez perguntassem: ''Você é a Gabrielle?''

Xena: Obrigado pelas chaves.

Xena pegou a chaves na mão do taverneiro e não respondeu nada ao comentário da amiga.

Gabrielle: Está me ouvindo?

Xena: Claro. (sarcástica)

Do fundo da taverna surgiu um outro jovem, belo e tímido. Aproximou-se de Gabrielle devagar.

Jovem:Você é a Gabrielle? A guerreira poetiza?

Gabrielle cutucou o braço de Xena enquanto abria um sorriso contagiante na face.

Gabrielle: Ouviu isso? Você ouviu isso?

Xena respondeu com um olhar de desinteresse.

Gabrielle: Sou eu sim. Você é?

Jovem: Petragos. Já ouvi muito de suas histórias. Gostaria de escrever como você.

Gabrielle:É fácil sabe...

Xena interrompeu a conversa.

Xena: Vou colocar Eva para dormir. Fique atenta!

Quase sem dá importância ao que Xena dizia Gabrielle continuou:

Gabrielle: Sabe Petragos...

Junto ao jovem Petragos ela sentou-se a mesa e Xena seguiu para o quarto com a filha.

**Parte IV:**

Xena sentou-se na cama e ajeitou um cantinho para Eva.

Xena: Sabe filha, não deve confiar nos homens. Eles não prestam. Nenhum deles. Deuses ou mortais. Simplesmente não prestam.

Ela então colocou a filha deitada e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Xena: Não prestam, mas com certeza sabem como mexer com uma mulher.

Xena fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios tentando resistir à lembrança do beijo delicioso da noite passada. Gabrielle, animada, abriu a porta e acordou Xena de suas agradáveis

lembranças.

Gabrielle: Xena! Você precisa ver isso. Bebida e comida por conta da casa para nos duas. Acredita nisso? Dias na estrada comendo coelhos e frutas velhas. Finalmente vamos comer feito verdadeiras heroínas. Vamos Xena!

Xena: Pode ir Gabrielle. Eu preciso descansar.

Aos poucos a expressão de Gabrielle mudava para uma face chateada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

Gabrielle: Xena... Esses aldeões estão nos recebendo muito bem. O mínimo que podemos fazer e ir lá e...

Xena: NÃO GABRIELLE!

O tom alterado de voz de Xena foi o suficiente para que Gabrielle deixasse o quarto, magoada, e sem trocar uma palavra com a amiga.

Xena caminhou até a porta, fechou-a e encostou sua cabeça na parede, respirou fundo e deixou sem querer uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Não deixou-se entregar a mágoa e logo se recompôs.

Xena: Ares, apareça seu...

Ares: Oi Xena.

Xena virou-se e lá estava Ares observando a pequena Eva dormir. Xena aproximou-se e atingi-o com dois murros. Ares imediatamente afastou-se um pouco e levou as mãos a sua face.

Ares: Você está louca? Meu rosto...

Na terceira tentativa de atingi-lo, ele a segurou e puxou-a para perto. Viu seus olhos cheios d'água e sua expressão cheia de incerteza e dor. Com uma voz mais tranqüila e preocupada perguntou:

Ares: O que houve?

Xena: Pare com isso. Sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo. Agora só quero saber o porquê. Por quê Ares? Por quê mato os seguidores de Elai?

Ares demonstrava em sua face o quanto estava confuso.

Ares: O que está dizendo? Não mato seguidores de Elai desde o dia que Eva nasceu.

Xena: Pare! Pare agora!

Ares: Não sei do que está falando. Eu juro.

Xena: Então está me dizendo que o homem que me contou que sua aldeia foi exterminada pelo exército de Ares, em seu leito de morte, estava mentindo?

Ares: Não estou lhe dizendo que ele mentiu. Estou lhe dizendo que não estou envolvido com esse ataque.

Ares aproximou-se um pouco, tocando-lhe os ombros. Ela, enraivada, afastou-se.

Xena: Não acredito em você. Parece exatamente o tipo de coisa que você faria.

Ares: Hum... Não achei que iria acreditar.

Ares abaixou a cabeça, decepcionado, acariciou o rosto de Eva e desapareceu.

Os recentes atos de Ares apenas confundiam a mente de Xena, mas ela preferia pensar que tudo fazia parte do jogo dele.

**Parte V:**

Xena acordou no meio da noite, ouviu novamente um barulho estranho, o mesmo que a fizera despertar. Levantou-se silenciosamente da cama e caminhou até a janela. Ouviu o barulho novamente. Desta vez era mais claro, ela reconhecera o som de pessoas marchando. Aproximou-se da cama de Gabrielle acordando-a e já tapando sua boca. Xena sussurrou.

Xena: Escute isso.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio e escutaram claramente os passos. Gabrielle levantou-se no mesmo instante. Xena pegou a filha no colo.

Gabrielle: O que é isso?

Xena: Eles chegaram.

Xena deixou Eva nos braços da amiga;

Xena: Há uma saída pelos fundos da taverna e a floresta fica só a poucos metros no sul. Vá pra lá. Se esconda e me espere.

Gabrielle: Xena eu não vou fugir. Vou lutar!

Xena: Gabrielle...

Gabrielle: Não adianta Xena, eu sei lutar.  
Xena: Gabrielle! Vai! Sei que pode lutar mas não posso fazer nada preocupada com minha filha. Vá! Eu te encontro lá.

Gabrielle exitou por mais alguns segundos e acabou cedendo.

Gabrielle: Certo. Tome cuidado.

Xena: Duvido que os soldados de Ares tenham permissão para me matar. Vou ficar bem.

Gabrielle: Não devia confiar tanto nesse amor de Ares.

Gabrielle saiu silenciosamente do quarto e seguiu para a floresta. Xena pensou por um minuto nas palavras da amiga e sentiu um aperto no peito. Não teve muito tempo para refletir, os soldados estavam se aproximando. Então vestiu sua armadura, pegou a espada, o chackram e saiu pela janela.  
Detrás de um arbusto podia ver a pequena quantidade de soldados se aproximando. Disse para sim mesma:

Xena: Fácil, fácil. Dê-me um desafio Ares.

Os soldados aproximavam-se de aldeia quando Xena os interrompeu. Com um sorriso sarcástico deu inicio a luta. Depois de pouco tempo haviam pouquíssimos ainda conscientes e lutando.  
De repente três soldados e um comandante chegaram.

Comandante: Xena!

Xena virou-se em direção a ele e viu Gabrielle presa e Eva em suas mãos.

Xena: Largue minha filha...

Comandante: Jogue suas armas no chão Xena. Você vem conosco. Se reagir, sua amiga e sua filha, morrem agora.

Xena respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se pelo bem de Gabrielle e sua filha. Jogou as armas no chão e manteu o olhar fixo de raiva para o Comandante. Os soldados começavam a reagrupar-se e socorrer os feridos. Dois deles pegaram-na pelo braço.

**Parte VI:**

Soldado: Entrem aí.

Os soldados empurraram Xena e Gabrielle até o altar no templo de Ares. Prenderam-nas nas pilastras ao lado das oferendas do Deus e ambos sorriram com satisfação, fazendo piadas e comentários para si mesmos. Minutos depois, o comandante entrou com a pequena Eva no colo.

Comandante: Sinto muito mesmo por seu bebê Xena, mas pense bem: ela estará se sacrificando por um bem maior.

Gabrielle: A hierarquia dos Deuses não é o melhor para o mundo...

Xena: Não gaste seu fôlego com ele. Ele não vai ouvir nada do que diz. Ele tem medo. Medo de que não saibamos nos virar sozinhos, sem os Deuses para controlar nossas vidinhas medíocres.

Comandante Xena, os Deus só querem nosso bem. Eles estão lá para nos proteger.

Xena deu um gargalhada.

Comandante: Acha que é melhor que eles não é? Mas o fato é que não sabe o quanto eles se importam com nos.

Xena: Quando Ares está te pagando pela propaganda hein?

Gabrielle: O mundo governado por Deuses acabou. Nem mesmo matar Eva vai mudar isso. Outros virão e acabarão com eles e esse dia não vai demorar muito.

O comandante seguiu até uma mesa em frente ao altar onde se encontravam Gabrielle e Xena e deitou Eva ali.

Comandante: Como sua amiga disse Gabrielle, não gaste seu fôlego com essa baboseira de Elai. Comigo não funciona.

Ele caminhou até os soldados e os precaveu da astúcia de Xena.

Comandante: De olho nelas.

Soldados: Sim Senhor.

Gabrielle já desesperada e forçando as correntes, sussurrou para Xena.

Gabrielle: Qual o plano? O que vamos fazer?

Xena: Eu não sei Gabrielle... Não sei...

Xena parecia realmente ter perdido as esperanças. Olhava para Eva e seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. Seu olhar procurava por todo o templo algo que podesse ajuda-la, porém tudo em vão.

Gabrielle: Acorda! Qual o plano?

Xena: Eu já te disse. Não tenho plano nenhum.;

Gabrielle: Então fazemos assim, você pega o da direita e eu o da esquerda.

Xena não respondeu nada. Gabrielle continuava a forças as correntes já machucando os pulsos.

Gabrielle: Por favor Xena... Tem uma faca escondida ai?

Xena: Eles tiraram todas as minhas armas e minha armadura.

Gabrielle: Ai Zeus! Ei! Você. Isso mesmo. Chega aqui...

Os soldados fingiram não escutar.

Gabrielle: Ai seus filhos da...

Antes que Gabrielle concluísse a frase as portas se abriram com força e Ares adentrou o templo com um expressão furiosa.

Ares: Deixe-nos.

Os soldados imediatamente o fizeram.

Xena: Seu desgraçado.

Ares não respondeu ao insulto de Xena, apenas aproximou-se e com carinho deu-lhe um longo perto que lhe tirou o fôlego. Gabrielle ficou cada vez mais confusa, até que Xena suspendeu suas mãos até a nuca de Ares e correspondeu seu beijo. Gabrielle suspirou, aliviada.

Xena: Mas...

Ares: Toma. Solta a loirinha.

Ares a entregou as chaves e foi em direção a Eva. Enquanto Xena libertava a amiga, ele se aproximou, segurou a mãozinha dela e falou quase num sussurro na intenção que apenas Eva ouvisse. Entretanto Xena e Gabrielle também ouviram.

Ares: Está tudo bem Eva. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal. Não enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Xena olhava a cena e forçou-se para segurar o sorriso que invadia sua expressão.

Gabrielle: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você não capturou agente?  
Ares: Não...

Gabrielle: Então quem foi?

Ares: Atenas.

Gabrielle: Atenas? Por quê ela tentou te incriminar?

Xena: Ela sabia que se eu acreditasse que Ares estava querendo matar minha filha, eu ia mantê-lo longe. Assim, sem Ares no caminho, ela poderia matar a mim e a Eva sem maiores dificuldades.

Gabrielle começou a entender tudo. Xena aproximou-se de Ares cabisbaixa.

Xena: Ares, perdão por ter pensado que...

Ares: Tudo bem. Você tem razões para duvidar de mim. Eu entendo...

Xena: Mas você só queria ajudar e eu...

Ares O que importa é que sabe a verdade agora e que você e a Eva estão bem.

A porta, de repente, abriu bruscamente. Atenas e seus soldados entraram. Com um sorriso no rosto e olhar confiante, Atenas deu um passo a frente de todos.

Atenas: Sinto interromper esse belo momento.

Ares: Mana. Já estava sentindo sua falta por aqui.

Ares puxou sua espada e tomou frente. Lançou um olhar ameaçador.

Ares: Para chegar a Eva terá que passar por mim.

Atenas deu um salto até ele e o atacou. Os soldados em seguida começaram a atacar Xena. Cada vez mais soldados chegavam e Xena e Gabrielle, sem armas, começavam a ter dificuldades. Ares logo percebeu.

Ares: Maninha. Infelizmente minha cara, não tenho muito tempo pra isso.

Atenas: Saia da minha frente e nos poupará tempo.

Ares rio. Logo depois lançou um olhar para Xena que tomou a frente de Gabrielle e gritou.

Xena: Corre Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle: Xena...  
Xena: Gabrielle, por favor, apenas corra.

Gabrielle correu pelos fundos do templo e nem olhou para trás.

Enquanto lutava com a irmã, Ares aproximou-se de Xena e num golpe rápido afastou Atenas. Pegou Eva no colo e com a outra mão puxou Xena pelo braço.

Ares: Terminamos isso outro dia mana querida.

Assim desapareceram.

Os três reapareceram na floresta. Xena afastou-se de Ates. Olhou para ele, porém quando os olhares se cruzaram ela voltou a desviar o olhar. Começou a procurar por Gabrielle enquanto Ares brincava com Eva.

Ares: Viu só pequena? Tudo aquilo por sua causa. Você é o bebê mais famoso do mundo conhecido. E posso te contar um segredo? O mais lindo também. Puxou a mamãe.

Xena tentou disfarçar o sorriso. Continuou a procura da amiga.

Xena: Cadê a Gabrielle? Ela já devia estar aqui.

Ares: Você fica linda preocupada.

Xena: Ares não brinca comigo agora. Estou preocupada com a Gabrielle. Ela sumiu e você fica ai com essa cara de despreocupado.

Ares: Estaria preocupado se ela não estivesse bem atrás de você.

Xena virou-se e ali estava ela. Ofegante de tanto correr. Elas se abraçaram.

Xena: Onde você estava?

Gabrielle: Desculpa Xena, só pude sair do templo quando vi que você e o Ares haviam sumido. Por isso demorei de chegar aqui.

Xena sorrio, aliviada. Gabrielle olhou para Ares e foi até ele. Pegou Eva no colo e saiu da vista dos dois.

Gabrielle: Vamos Evinha. Vamos trocar essa fralda fedorenta.

Ambos observaram Gabrielle e Eva se afastarem e sorriram. Ares arriscou e chegou mais perto, segurou-a pela cintura e colou seus corpos, encarando seu olhar decidido. Xena afastou o rosto e abaixou a cabeça.

Xena: Obrigado Ares.

Com a reprovação Ares afastou seu rosto mais permaneceu com o corpo colado ao dela.

Ares: Acredita pelo menos na metade do que disse agora?

Xena levantou a cabeça e fitou os olhos do Deus. Subiu sua mão pela face dele e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Ainda sem descolar seus lábios dos dela Ares disse:

Ares: Vou levar isso como um sim.

Ele sorrio. Segurou suavemente em seu rosto e a beijou novamente.

Ares: Acho que vou salvar a Eva mais vezes.

Xena rio. Ares também. Ainda olhando em seus olhos ele se afastou e tentou não gaguejar muito.

Ares: Me liga.

Xena sorrio novamente e ele desapareceu. Ela continuou ali paralisada por alguns segundos, encantada e assustada com o que sentia.


	2. LEMBRANÇAS DE UM VELHO AMIGO

**LEMBRANÇAS DE UM VELHO AMIGO**

**Parte I:**

Iolaus: Hércules...

Hércules acordou atordoado e procurando pelo dono da voz.

Iolaus: Hércules...

Sem pensar duas vezes apossou-se da arma mais próxima e preparou-se para atacar. Ao ouvir a voz pela terceira vez conseguiu claramente distinguir de que direção esta vinha. Virou-se pronto para atacar quando viu o velho amigo Iolaus. As cenas de sua morte lhe vinham à cabeça e lágrimas começavam a brotar de seus olhos cansados.

Hércules: Como isso é possível? Você está morto... eu te vi morrendo...

Iolaus sorrio tranquilamente e se aproximou. Encostou a mão no ombro do amigo, que lhe respondeu como um outro sorriso. Hércules não queria saber o que estava acontecendo, ou se estava sonhando. Ele apenas queria abraçar o amigo, e assim o fez.

O abraço foi longo e confortante.

Hércules: Meu amigo. O que está fazendo aqui?

Iolaus: Vim especialmente para fazer isso.

Os olhos de Iolaus modificaram-se em segundos. De calmo e tranqüilo para um de fúria. Retirou uma faca de seu bolso e golpeou Hércules repetidamente.

Surpreso ele tentou arrasta-se para longe, mas os ferimentos eram muito fundos e ele havia perdido muito sangue. Desmaiou antes que podesse fugir.

**Parte II:**

Xena e Gabrielle discutiam sobre a próxima parada. Xena brincava com a filhinha, Eva.

Gabrielle: Xena, o que custa passar em Potedia?

Xena: Já te disse. Pode ir. Eu irei para a Tercia.

Gabrielle: Pense bem Xena. Você pode passar em Amphipolis depois. Ver sua mãezinha.

Xena: Não! Irei para a Tercia.

Gabrielle irritou-se e acelerou o passo para não discutir com a amiga. Entretanto Ares apareceu lhe empatando a passagem. Logo acenou para a pequena Eva que respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso.

Xena: O que está fazendo aqui?

Ares: Faria tudo para que pelo menos um dia me recebesse com um simples 'olá'.

Gabrielle preferiu afastar-se da ''zona de fogo''. Pegou Eva no colo e sentou-se em umas pedras não muito distantes.

Xena: Sempre irônico.

Ares sorrio e se aproximou da princesa guerreira, encarando-a.

Ares: Soube que estão indo para Potedia.

Xena: Não. Estamos indo para Tercia.

Ares: São dois destinos interessantes.

Ares desviou seu olhar, apreciando o céu e demonstrando uma expressão pensativa.

Xena: Odeio duvidar de você – Falou ironicamente – Mas não acho que tenha vindo aqui para nos perguntar sobre nossa próxima parada.

Ares: Estou pensando se devo ou não ajuda-las.

Gabrielle levantou-se animada.

Gabrielle: Isso! Isso! Ares é imparcial... ou quase – Ela olhou para ambos tentando insinuar algo – Ele escolhe se vamos para Tercia ou Potedia.

Ela sussurrava ''Potedia''. Ares aproximou-se ainda mais de Xena e olhou em seus olhos.

Ares: Acho que deviam ir para Tersális.

Xena: Não adianta. Irei para Tercia e ponto final. Vocês dois desistam de me convencer a mudar de destino.

Gabrielle ficou confusa ao ouvir a sugestão de Ares. Xena afastou-se do Deus da Guerra e continuou seu caminho. A amiga a seguiu com Eva nos braços.

Ares: Acho que devia ir para Tesális, Xena. Mas se não quer me ouvir, o que posso fazer? Na verdade já fiz bem mais do que devia.

E ele desapareceu deixando ambas extremamente confusas.

Gabrielle: O que acha que ele quis dizer? Acha que está preparando alguma armadilha?

Xena: Eu não sei. Mas algo me diz para irmos até Tesális.

Gabrielle: Certo! Eu aceito ir para Tesális se depois passarmos em Potedia.

Gabrielle sorrio.

**Parte III:**

Xena e Gabrielle chegaram em Tesális no dia seguinte. Um homem as reconheceu e correu até elas.

Homem: Xena?

Xena: Sim.

Homem: Por favor, siga-me.

O homem caminhou até uma casa próxima a taberna da cidade. Xena e Gabrielle se olharam por alguns instantes e começaram a segui-lo. Aquele homem era inofensivo, nem que quisesse poderia fazer algo a elas.

Ao chegarem a humilde casa do aldeão, as duas observaram os curativos encharcados de sangue sobre a mesa.

Xena: Pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo?

O aldeão não respondeu e continuou andando até um quarto nos fundos da pequena casa. Quando Xena e Gabrielle entraram, ele parou ao lado da cama e virou-se para elas.

Homem: Encontramo-lo no meio da floresta, sangrando muito.

Viram, então, um homem deitado numa cama mal arrumada e cheio de curativos já ensangüentados.

Xena: Hércules?

Ao reconhecer o amigo, ela correu até a cama desesperada e checou os ferimentos. Gabrielle seguiu logo atrás.

Gabrielle: Ele está bem?

Xena: Acho que vai sobreviver.

Xena estava obviamente muito preocupada.

Xena: Só não consigo entender como ele foi ferido assim. Afinal ele é o Hércules.

Homem: Quando ele chegou aqui só falava um nome: Iolaus.

Elas se olharam.

Gabrielle: Acha que ele pode ter feito isso com ele mesmo num momento de dor pela perda de Iolaus?

Xena: Não! O Hércules é muito forte. Mesmo depois de perder seu melhor amigo, ele continua tendo consciência do que faz. Ele não fez nada do tipo quando sua mulher e seus filhos morreram. Duvido que faria agora.

Xena parecia pensativa.

Xena: Os Deuses.

Gabrielle: Acha que eles usaram a culpa dele para feri-lo.

Xena: Ele fez isso com a ex-mulher do Hércules, Serena. Fez comigo e com a Callisto. Ele odeia o Hércules, essa oportunidade era perfeita.

Gabrielle começou a entender a amiga e assustou-se com sua conclusão.

Gabrielle: Acha mesmo que foi o Ares?

Xena: Ele nos mandou pra cá. Ele queria que eu visse Hércules morrer. Mas não contava com a força dele.

Gabrielle: Xena, será que não pode dá um crédito a ele? Pelo que ele fez ultimamente? Eu realmente estou começando a acreditar que ele se importa com você.

Xena: Gaby, isso não tem nada haver comigo. Mas acredito que o ódio dele por Hércules, seja tão grande quanto o suposto amor dele por mim.

Gabrielle: Ao menos converse com ele antes de atacá-lo.

Xena: Certo. Enquanto isso tente descobrir algo que seja útil sobre quem possa ter atacado ele. Pergunte aos aldeões se alguém suspeito passou por aqui ultimamente.

Gabrielle percebeu que a amiga precisava de um momento a sós com Hércules e saiu sem fazer mais perguntas.

Xena: Perdão por não ter vindo antes.

Xena cuidava dos ferimentos e falava com ele, ainda inconsciente, tentando segurar o choro.

**Parte IV:  
**

Hércules acordava devagar, ainda meio confuso. Xena, que estava quase cochilando ao seu lado, despertou imediatamente e aproximou-se.

Xena: Hércules!

Hércules: Xena?

Xena: Estou aqui meu amigo.

Xena disfarçou um sorriso e apertou a mão dele.

Xena: O que aconteceu com você?

Ela já não conseguia manter as lágrimas em seus olhos. Hércules sem muita força enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Hércules: Foi tudo muito confuso. Estava na floresta quando... Iolaus apareceu.

Ele lembrou-se do que havia acontecido ao seu grande amigo, e sua expressão mudou, para uma tristonha.

Xena: Hércules... Iolaus está morto.

Hércules: Eu sei. Mas ele apareceu e me atacou.

Xena começou a entender o que estava por trás de tal ataque. Só Deuses poderiam se passar por alguém já morto.

Xena: Hércules... Acho que sei quem fez isso com você.

Hércules: Ares!

Xena concordou com a cabeça.

Xena: Volte a dormir. Preciso ir atrás de Gabrielle.

Antes que Xena saísse do quarto, Hércules disse.

Hércules: Obrigado por ter vindo.

Xena sorriu e saiu em seguida.

**Parte V:**

Xena já mais calma foi até um cômodo vazio da casa. Logo percebeu a presença desagradável de Ares.

Xena: Vá embora daqui!

Ele apareceu imediatamente, sentindo sua fúria.

Ares: Então seguiu o meu conselho?

Xena caminhou até ele e olhou-o nos olhos.

Xena: Por quê? Por que fez isso?

Ares abaixou a cabeça procurando por palavras.

Ares: Odeio admitir mas... mandei você vim para cá, para salva-lo.

Xena soltou uma gargalhada nervosa.

Xena: O que está dizendo? Sei que anda tentando me convencer de certas coisas ridículas. Mas isso?

Ares: Não estou dizendo que gosto dele, o que quis salvar a vida dele. Eu diz isso por você. Sabia que ia fazer isso.

Xena: O que?

Ares: Culpar-me. É o que está fazendo não é?

Xena não respondeu e afastou-se um pouco.

Ares: Eu sabia. Sempre faz isso. Não importa o quanto eu tente te provar que mudei. Nunca vai acreditar.

Xena: Ares, não me venha com drama. Você só tem a ganhar com a morte de Hércules. Quer que acredite que salvaria seu tão odiado irmão só para que não ficasse com raiva de você? Você mesmo me disse uma vez, que não importa que aconteça, você é o Deus da Guerra e nem eu posso te mudar.

Ares ficou nervoso. Ele a encarou e chegou bem perto de seu rosto, mas sem tocá-la. Ouviam apenas suas respirações, levemente ofegantes.

Ares: Não adianta. Sempre precisa me acusar. Não pode fingir que da última vez que eu salvei sua pele você realmente começou a acreditar no que eu digo?

Xena olhou em seus olhou, buscando forças para respondê-lo.

Xena: O Hércules fez com que a Xena que você construiu sumi-se. Devo muito a ele.

Ares colocou suas mãos perto de seu corpo, mas ainda sem toca-la, apenas para que ela podesse senti-lo perto.

Ares: Não! Eu construí essa Xena. A Xena forte, poderosa, habilidosa... Ele só a mudou de lado.

Ela arrepiou-se com as palavras do Deus.

Xena: Hércules é uma das pessoas mais importantes na minha vida. Tem que entender por que estou preocupada.

Ares afastou-se e abaixou a cabeça. Deixando-a hipnotizada e desejando que ele se aproximasse novamente.

Ares: Eu queria ser uma das pessoas mais importantes na sua vida. Mas vejo que mesmo me esforçando ao máximo, eu nunca vou ser o Hércules. Foi assim com toda a minha família, por que seria diferente com você, não é?

Xena não respondeu. Ele se afastou um pouco mais e sumiu. Gabrielle entrou com Eva no colo, instantes depois, e encontrou a amiga ainda em estado de choque.

Gabrielle: Xena! Xena! A Eva precisa ser trocada.

Xena ainda em transe pegou a filha no colo e sem falar nada foi até o quarto onde Hércules já estava sentado e aparentemente muito melhor.

Hércules: Eva!

Xena: A Eva daria um oi para o titio Hércules, mas eu acho que ele prefere esperar eu te trocar certo?

Hércules riu. Gabrielle sentou-se ao seu lado e sussurrou.

Gabrielle: O que a Xena tem?

Hércules: Eu não sei. Ela me parece bem.

Xena voltou com Eva e a deixou no colo de Hércules, que começou a brincar com a pequenina. Gabrielle puxou Xena pelo braço e levou-a até um canto afastado no quarto.

Gabrielle: Xena. Sei que você não está bem por causa do Hércules. Mas você já viu que ele está bem e sinto que esse não é o verdadeiro motivo.

Xena: Gaby...

Gabrielle: Não Xena. Por favor, olha pra mim. Seja sincera comigo, como você nunca foi. Juro que não farei nenhum comentário. Você falou com o Ares não foi?

Xena: Sim... A verdade é que eu não quero que tenha sido ele, mas algo me diz que foi. Eu acho que...

Gabrielle: Está apaixonada por ele?

Xena: Não...

Xena respondeu imediatamente e ficou visivelmente incomodada com a pergunta da amiga. Antes que podesse continuar Hércules começou a tossir. Gabrielle tomou em seus braços a pequena Eva e afastou-se enquanto Xena tentou ajudar o amigo.

Ao olhar seu ferimento viu um hematoma levemente verde em volta e logo percebeu.

Xena: Você está envenenado.

Hércules: O que está acontecendo? Já estava bem melhor e de repente isso...

Continuou a tossir.

Gabrielle: Xena! O que está havendo?

Xena: A adaga de Heros. É a única adaga envenenada que trás esses sintomas, a única que só os Deus podem usar e a única que poderia deixar Hércules mal.

Hércules e Xena se olharam.

Gabrielle: Existe uma cura não é?

Continuaram se olhando.

Hércules: Não Xena.

Xena levantou-se e se preparou para sair.

Hércules: Xena, não pode fazer isso.

Xena: Não vou arriscar sua vida. Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por você. Devo-te minha vida Hércules. Não me diga para não salvar a sua.

**Parte VI:**

Xena chegou ao templo de Ares, transbordando raiva. Foi até o altar e derrubou tudo que havia em cima da mesa de oferendas. Tentou destruir as estatuetas do Deus, quando ele apareceu indignado.

Ares: Pare com isso imediatamente! Está louca?

Xena saltou até ele atingindo-o com dois murros seguidos.

Ares: O que você tem?

Ele a segurou com força, pelos pulsos, impedindo-a de continuar a agredi-lo.

Xena: Sabia que eu viria pedir sua ajuda. Sabia de tudo. E ainda quer que eu acredite que não foi você?  
Ares: Eu posso ter tirado um certo proveito da situação. Porém continuo dizendo que não fiz nada ao seu amado Hércules. Mas do que adianta falar certo? Eu nunca vou ter sua confiança ou seu coração... Ao menos posso tentar ter um pedacinho de você, de um modo ou de outro.

Xena, enraivada, parecia não ouvir a uma palavra do que ele dizia.

Xena: O que você quer?

Ares aproximou-se e falou quase encostando seus lábios nos dela.

Ares: Sabe o que eu quero.

Xena: Me diga onde está o antídoto e lhe dou minha palavra que te darei o que quiser.

Ares: Fácil demais.

Xena: Ares. Meu amigo está morrendo. Farei qualquer coisa para salva-lo. Diga o que quer e lhe darei.

Ares: Certo... Lhe darei o antídoto.

**Parte VII:**

Gabrielle: Hércules. Está melhor?

Hércules: Sim.

Gabrielle: Pode segurar a Eva para mim, só por um minuto.

Hércules: Claro. Mas fique por perto.

Gabrielle entregou Eva à Hércules e voltou-se para o ungüento que Xena havia mandado ela fazer para retardar o efeito do veneno. Hércules não conseguia esconder seu rosto de preocupação.

Gabrielle: Hércules. Está bem mesmo?

Ele suspirou.

Hércules: Gabrielle.

Ela deixou o ungüento e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Hércules: Acha que Xena seria capaz de qualquer coisa para me salvar?

Gabrielle começou a perceber que conseguir o antídoto não haveria de ser fácil. Abaixou a cabeça e falou com firmeza.

Gabrielle: Qualquer coisa!

Hércules tentou esquecer seus pensamentos e voltou-se para Eva. Gabrielle segurou em sua mão e eles se olharam.

Gabrielle: Xena é muito inteligente. Ela sempre arranja um jeito.

Xena entrou no quarto tentando evitar o olhar de Hércules. Gabrielle caminhou em sua direção.

Gabrielle: Xena. Onde estava?

Xena sorriu e tirou da bolsa o antídoto. Gabrielle sorriu também.

Gabrielle: Hércules. Veja isso!

Hércules olhou para Xena, que ainda evitava o encontro de olhares. Pegou o antídoto das mãos de Gabrielle e bebeu. Xena pegou Eva em seus braços.

Xena: As malas já estão prontas Gaby?

Gabrielle: Não. Ainda nem desarrumei elas direito.

Xena: Ótimo. Partiremos ainda hoje.

Gabrielle: Mas é tarde e precisamos ter certeza que o Hércules ficará bem.

Xena fingiu não ouvir. Pegou sua mala e seguiu até Argo. Hércules levantou-se e foi até ela. Puxou-a pelo braço e olhou em seus olhos.

Hércules: Como conseguiu o antídoto?

Xena: Você já está muito melhor. Acho que não precisa mais de nos aqui.

Gabrielle seguiu os dois e arrumou as malas na cela.

Gabrielle: Por que não podemos ficar mais alguns dias?

Xena: Por que não Gabrielle!

Eles continuavam a se olhar. Xena deu um sorriso leve.

Xena: Fico feliz que esteja bem.

Então subiu no cavalo e partiu.

**Parte VIII:**

Já mais afastadas da vila, Gabrielle percebia o olhar distante de Xena.

Gabrielle: Onde conseguiu o antídoto?

Xena: Com Ares.

Gabrielle: Vocês não...?

Xena: Ainda não.

Gabrielle: O que quer dizer com ainda não?

Xena parou Argo e virou-se para Gabrielle.

Xena: Prometi dá um filho a Ares, em troca do antídoto.

Gabrielle não podia acreditar.

Gabrielle: Xena, você perdeu o juízo? Não pode fazer isso.

Xena não escutou e continuou seu caminho.

**Parte IX:**

Hércules andava com dificuldade, quando caiu no chão inconsciente, atingido por alguém. Discórdia apareceu.

Discórdia: Agora sim terei o prestigio do Ares. Ele vai adorar a surpresa.

Discórdia soltou uma risada maléfica.

**Parte X:**

Ares sentando em seu trono, tomava uma taça de vinho, quando Xena entrou furiosa.

Xena: Conseguiu o que queria não foi Ares?

Ares: Como está meu maninho Xena?

Ele se aproximou. Ela também.

Xena: Ele está muito bem. Se não estivesse, não estaria aqui.

Ares: Hum... Tem razão.

Ele sorriu.

Xena: Vamos logo com isso.

Ares: Não sei para você Xena. Mas para mim esse momento é muito especial. Quero aproveitar cada pedacinho.

Ares a rodeava.

Xena: Está me forçando a te dar um filho. Acha que isso é especial para mim? E ainda tem a coragem de dizer que me ama.

Ares a puxou com força e a pressionou contra seu corpo, fitando seus olhos.

Ares: Eu te amo. Já te disse muitas vezes, mas você se recusa a ouvir. Eu desisto. Meu sentimento é eterno, minha paciência, não.

Xena: Muito romântico Ares...

Ele colocou suavemente seus dedos sobre os lábios dela.

Ares: Não hoje. Não agora.

Ele olhava para seus lábios, desejando-os. Xena parecia enfeitiçada. Puxou seu rosto para mais perto e o beijou. As mãos de Ares deslizavam por seu corpo, apertando carinhosamente sua cintura. O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso. As batidas de ambos os corações não tinham mais ritmo de tão aceleradas que estavam.

**Parte XI:**

Gabrielle conversava com Eva, sentada numa pedra junto a Argo em frente ao templo de Ares.

Gabrielle: Sabe Evinha, eu tenho uma irmã. É ótimo. Você vai gostar. E você vai ter um papai. Isso é bom não é? Não é o pai ideal mas...

Hércules interrompeu.

Hércules: Onde está Xena?

Gabrielle levantou-se e viu Hércules chegando com Discórdia acorrentada.

Gabrielle: Ela está lá dentro. O que está acontecendo?

Hércules: Ela entrou a muito tempo?

Gabrielle: Ela já está lá dentro há horas.

Hércules, irritado, entrou no templo arrastando Discórdia e seguido por Gabrielle.

Ao entrarem no quarto de Ares, Xena, assustada, sentou-se na cama usando o cobertor para esconder sua nudez.

Gabrielle tampou os olhos de Eva. Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, em choque. Ares saio de baixo das cobertas, ainda meio zonzo.

Ares: Maninho. Vejo que está muito bem.

Gabrielle: Xena!

Xena: O que estão fazend aqui?

Xena ficava corada de tanta vergonha, enquanto Ares sorria esbanjando felicidade. Hércules empurrou Discórdia em cima da cama.

Hércules: Sua amiguinha tentou me matar.

Xena olhou para Ares, decepcionada.

Xena: Você disse que não tinha feito nada.

Ares: Eu não fiz. A Discórdia só me contou depois de mandá-las para Tesális.

Xena: Então você sabia? E não me contou?

Xena levantou-se, irritada, e segurando as lágrimas. Ainda enrolada no cobertor, procurou sua couraça.

Ares: Xena. Por favor, me escute.

Xena: Não Ares. Chega das suas mentiras. Eu vou embora.

Ela vestiu a couraça e pegou a armadura. Quando estava prestes a sair, Ares gritou:

Ares: Eu te amo!

Xena virou-se, já com lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.

Xena: Você me enganou. Quem ama não faz isso...

Então todos deixaram o templo, menos Discórdia e Ares.

Ares: Suma da minha frente.

Discórdia: Mas Ares...

Ares: Agora!

E ela o fez. Ares levantou-se da cama ainda a tempo de ver Xena partir, pela janela.


End file.
